Zhang Jiao
Zhang Jiao is one of the first antagonists in the classic Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms and its multiple adaptations. He was a practiced mystic, however at-least half his feats were in-fact dressed up stage magic and cons. Zhang Jiao uses both his stage presence and real mystical knowledge to take apart China's Han Dynasty - inciting the incident that would catalyze one of China's biggest conflicts in history. History Yellow Turban Rebellion Zhang Jiao was a former ancient Chinese Han Court advisor, until he discovered a mystical text known as The Way of Peace. Zhang Jiao studied the text and, in time, gained mystical powers, including the ability to control the weather. At the time, the Han Dynasty was flooded by corruption. In response to the corruption, Zhang Jiao founded the "Way of Peace" movement and used his powers to attract many followers. Soon after, he raised a rebel army to oppose the Han Empire. He also gave himself the title "Great Teacher" and "General of Heaven". The rebellion would come to be known as "The Yellow Turban Rebellion" because Zhang Jiao's followers wore yellow cloths around their heads. At first, the Yellow Turbans were very successful against the Han. But the Han sent out a call for help and many warlords, including Cao Cao, Yuan Shao, and Dong Zhuo joined the Han forces. With fresh new officers, the Han struck back, and successfully countered the Yellow Turbans. Soon after, Zhang Jiao died of illness. Although the rebellion had been subdued, the chaos in China continued, which would lead to the period known as the Three Kingdoms. Three Kingdom Founding Yellow Turban Rebellion caused the Han Dynasty to rely on heavy military rule and the men signed up to help during the war, such as Cao-Cao - who was a pre-esestablished general but earned much greater influence in the rebellion, Liu Bei, a distant relationship of the emperor and would go onto lead Shu after Cao-Cao pegged him as a rival and Sun Jian, the leader of a coalition of land-lords who would also be pegged as a rival by Cao-Cao and go on to found Wu. With the massive amount of influence earned from saving the capital city from Zhang Jiao's Yellow Turban Rebellion the generals soon competed with each-other as rivals, eventually to the point where all out war was declared. Gallery Zhang_Jue_Qing_portrait.jpg|Zhang Jiao in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Zhang_Jiao_-_RTKIX.jpg|Zhang Jiao in Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX. Zhang_Jiao_-_RTKXI.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Zhangjue-rotk12.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII portrait. Zhang_Jue_(young)_-_RTKXIII.jpg|Zhang Jiao in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII. Zhang_Jiao_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Zhang_Jiao_Artwork_(DW2).jpg|Zhang Jiao in Dynasty Warriors 2. Zhang_Jiao_Concept_Artwork_(DW3).png|Zhang Jiao in Dynasty Warriors 3. Dynasty_Warriors_4_Artwork_-_Zhang_Jiao.jpg|Zhang Jiao in Dynasty Warriors 4. Zhang_Jiao - DW5.jpg|Zhang Jiao in Dynasty Warriors 5. Zhang_Jiao.jpg|Zhang Jiao in Dynasty Warriors 6. Zhangjiao-dw7art.jpg|Zhang Jiao in Dynasty Warriors 7. Zhangjiao-dw8art.jpg|Zhang Jiao in Dynasty Warriors 8. Zhang Jiao - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Zhang Jiao's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Zhang_Jiao_(DW9).png|Zhang Jiao in Dynasty Warriors 9. Zhang_Jiao_(DWLM).png|Zhang Jiao in Dynasty Warriors live-action film. Trivia *To many modern Chinese people, Zhang Jiao is mostly considered as a heroic rebel who fought against tyranny and corruption, not a villain as described in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. *Zhang Jiao is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *Zhang Jiao is one of the boss characters in the Knights of Valour series. pl:Zhang Jiao Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:Magic Category:Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Military Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Category:Extremists Category:Fighters Category:Traitor Category:Game Bosses Category:Rivals Category:Protagonists Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Amoral Category:Necessary Evil Category:Pawns Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Lawful Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Siblings Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Usurper Category:Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Charismatic Category:Incriminators Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:God Wannabe Category:Disciplinarians